Fight for Love
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Jennifer is sent to Philadelphia to live with her godfather. What happens when she falls for one of the guys that works for her godfather and she has to leave?
1. Chapter 1

_***** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, they either own themselves or TNA/WWE owns. I only own Jennifer and any other OCs that show up.*****_

"You are going to live with Paul," said her dad one day.

Jennifer was 16 when her dad said that. The year was 1996 and her parents had been divorced three and a half years at this point. Jennifer had only seen her godfather a few times, once in 1992 on her twelfth birthday and again two years later on her fourteenth birthday. She talked to him occasionally, but nothing long. A few minutes on the phone is all.

She was the one who had to call him and let him know that she was coming to live with him.

"Joe's Pool Hall," said Paul.

"Not funny Paul E!" Jennifer said laughing.

"Hey Jennifer. How's everything going?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. I've got some news for you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Dad is sending me to live with you in Philadelphia," she said.

"Why? Is everything okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Paul.

"No he didn't hurt me. He just can't deal with me and deal with getting over the divorce. It isn't going to inconvenience you is it?" asked Jennifer.

"No, it is okay. When are you leaving?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow. It is a little over a thirteen and a half hour drive there," she said.

"Okay. I will be ready for you when you get here," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to go pack. See you in a few days," Jennifer said.

"Okay. Bye," he said.

"Bye," replied Jennifer hanging up the phone.

Jennifer spent the rest of the day and the next day packing. Her mom was going to drive her up to Philadelphia. She wanted to see Paul E. and Jenifer just wanted to hang with her mom. Her mom got to her dad's house around four in the morning. Jennifer's dad helped her put her things in her mom's car. They said their good-bye's and Jennifer and her mom were gone.

"So why are we leaving so early?" Jennifer said sipping her coffee.

"So we don't we get there at nine o'clock at night," her mom said sipping her coffee. "It was 4:15am when we left your dad's, which means it will be about 6:00pm when we get there."

"Oh. Okay. Well I am going to sleep. Wake me up for lunch," Jennifer said closing her eyes.

It was a total of 853 miles from Jennifer's dad's house to Paul E's house in Philadelphia. They stopped for lunch around two o'clock.

They stopped at a payphone and called Paul E to let him know they were almost to his house.

"Hello?" answered Paul E.

"Hey. It's Jen. Mom and I just got into Philly. We will be at your place in a few minutes," said Jennifer.

"Okay. That's good. Do you have a lot of stuff with you?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah. I filled up most of mom's truck," she said.

"That is okay. I've got a few guys here who can move it in for you," he laughed.

Jennifer could hear in the background a mix of laughs and grumbles, and giggled to herself.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes," she said.

"Okay. Bye," he said hanging up.

Jennifer hung up the phone and jumped back into the truck. It took about twenty minutes to find his house. It was a little after six o'clock when they got to the house.

When they arrived there were three or four cars already in his driveway. Jennifer's mom got out of the car and walked to the door, Jennifer following close behind her.

"Hello?" said her mom knocking on the door.

"It is open. Come on in, Teresa," said Paul E.

"That is a great way to get robbed, you know," said Teresa walking in.

"I saw you pull up. So I knew it was you. Where is Jennifer?" he asked.

"Jennifer, it is okay. You will be fine," Teresa said.

"Would you rather talk outside?" asked Paul E.

"No," Jennifer said.

As far as she could tell there were people all over his house. People she didn't know in the house of a man she barely knew. This was going to be an experience, that was for certain.

"Jennifer, this is Jim Fullington, Terry Brunk and Scott Levy. They are going to get your things for you," said Paul E dragging her into the house.

All three of them left the house to get her things out of Teresa's truck.

"What room am I going to be in?" Jennifer asked.

"Last one on the right," he said pointing down the hall.

"Okay," Jennifer said walking down the hall.

There was a full size bed in the room, two closets, two chests of drawers, and a bathroom. The only thing that was missing was a mini fridge, a microwave and a door outside and he would never see Jennifer again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer sat down on the bed and fell back. She was in that position a few minutes when the guys came in with some of her things.**

"**Where do you want the boxes?" asked Mr. Fullington.**

"**I don't care right now. Over in the corner is fine," she said sitting up to watch them.**

**They made six or seven trips from the truck to the room. When they brought in the last of the boxes, Paul E was with them.**

"**You okay?" he asked standing at the door.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine," she said.**

"**You going to say bye to your mom?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, can you send her back here?" asked Jennifer.**

"**Okay. I will go get her," he said waling away.**

"**What's up, monkey?" Teresa asked walking into the room.**

"**Nothing. I was going to tell you bye before you left," said Jennifer.**

"**Oh, okay. You will be fine here. If you need anything, call me, okay?" said Jennifer's mom**

"**Okay," said Jennifer.**

"**Bye, monkey," she said kissing Jennifer's forehead before turning to leave.**

**Paul E's party went on until about eleven. Jennifer was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling when Mr. Levy walked in.**

"**Knock, knock. Can I come in?" he asked.**

"**I don't care," she said not looking at him.**

"**Something interesting on the ceiling?" he asked.**

"**No. Just bored," she replied.**

"**That is your fault," he said.**

"**How?" asked Jennifer, sitting up on the bed.**

"**You could've come out to the living room and met everyone and hung out with us. But you chose to stay in here by yourself," he said sitting down in the desk chair.**

"**I just…you wouldn't…" she started to say.**

"**So how do you know Paul?" he asked. "You can call me Scott, by the way."**

"**Okay," Jennier said. "Paul E is my godfather. He is a friend of my mom's. She met him through this Gordon guy."**

"**Tod," he said.**

"**What?" said Jennifer.**

"**Tod Gordon. He use to own ECW," he said.**

"**ECW? What is that?" she asked looking at him funny.**

"**You ever watch WWF or WCW?" asked Scott.**

"**My dad watches WCW sometimes," Jennifer said trying not to laugh.**

"**ECW is better than that and more hardcore," he said.**

"**You're not telling her scary stories are you, Scott?" said Paul E.**

"**Of course not," he said winking.**

"**She's got to sleep," said Paul E.**

"**Okay. See you tomorrow Paul E," said Scott. "It was nice meeting you…?"**

"**Jennifer," she said standing to shake his hand.**

"**You start school tomorrow. The bus goes by here around 6:30am," he said walking off. "Goodnight."**

"**Night," I said.**

**Jennifer closed the door to her room and got ready for bed. She set her alarm for 5:30am so she could shower. Jennifer barely slept that night. It wasn't because she was anxious about a new school, it was because she was now 850 miles from everyone she knew.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer's alarm went off at 5:30am. She rolled over and turned it off and sat up in bed. It took her minute to realize where she was. She go up and got her clothes ready and jumped in the shower. When she finished with her shower she walked out of her room. She could smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen. Paul E was cooking, or trying to cook, breakfast.

"Morning," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning. You like bacon and eggs?" he asked.

"Um…I don't eat breakfast on school days," said Jennifer. "I figured mom would've told you."

"That's okay. You ready for school?" he asked.

Jennifer couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You. You are trying too hard," she said still laughing.

"Yeah, probably. I've got a show tonight. Do you want to come to it or stay here?" he asked.

"I will stay here," she replied. "I'm going to go now."

"Okay," he said.

Jennifer poured coffee into a travel mug and walked out the front door. There was a bus stop down the road from Paul E's house. Jenifer walked down the road and waited for the bus. Once the bus arrived she found a seat and sat by herself all the way to school.

The bus finally arrived at the school. She got off and got everything situated in the front office and went to her classes. She didn't talk to anyone at school and she sat by herself on the ride home, as well.

"So how was school?" asked Paul E when Jenniferwalked in the door.

"It sucked!" she said walking to her room.

Paul E wasn't the only one at the house when she got home. As she walked down the hall to her room she could hear them talking.

"Knock, knock," said Paul E.

"Go away," she said through the pillow.

"What's up, chicky?" said Scott walking in.

"My life sucks and I don't want to be here!" she said talking into the pillow again.

"Well then. You need a social life," he laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter," she said sitting up and looking at him.

"You coming to the show tonight?" asked Jim Fullington.

"No," she replied.

"Social life," said Scott.

"He's got a point," said Terry Brunk.

"I don't like wrestling," Jennifer said laying back on the bed.

"Okay. Come to socialize. You don't have to pay attention," said Scott.

"I already told Paul E I wasn't coming," I said.

"Hey Paul!" shouted Jim. "Jennifer has changed her mind about coming to the show tonight!"

"Hey! I don't want to go! Don't listen to him!" She shouted, sitting back up in the bed.

"Paul just left. Looks like we are taking you. Come on," said Jim.

"No. And you can't make me," she said laying back down and putting the pillow on her face.

"That's a challenge," said Scott.

Scott walked over to the bed and picked Jennifer up and threw her over his shoulder.

"AHHHHH! Put me down!" she screamed hitting his back.

"Damn! You got a set of lungs!" he said dropping her to the floor.

"Are you out of your mind!" Jennifer shouted.

Jennifer ran into her bathroom and locked the door. Jennifer was set on not going anywhere, especially with them. Jennifer sat on the floor in front of the door and listened. She heard them walk out of the room and she heard the front door open and close. Jennifer slowly came out of the bathroom and changed clothes. She changed into a pair of black jogging pants and red tank top. She was ready to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer walked out of her room and into the living room. She looked around and saw Scott sitting on the couch.

"Is that what you are wearing?" he asked standing up.

"What the…" Jennifer said dumbfounded.

Jennifer turned around to run back to her room and ran into Jim. It was Jim that picked her up this time. Jim threw Jennifer over his shoulder and walked out the front door. No matter how hard she kicked or how loud she screamed, he wasn't going to put her down. Jim sat her down on the ground and opened the door to the backseat of his car. Jim pushed Jennifer into the seat while Scott climbed in on the other side. Terry was in the front passenger seat laughing at the whole ordeal. It looked like Jennifer was going to the show, whether she wanted to or not.

It was a twenty-minute drive from Paul E's house to the building. Jim parked the car and they all climbed out of the car, except Jennifer. Jennifer crossed her arms and sat back in the seat. Jim leaned over and looked in the car.

"Come on," said Jim. "Get out of the car. You are already here!"

"I'll get her," said Terry.

Terry opened the door next to Jennifer. Instinctly Jennifer scooted across the seat to the other side. Much to her chagrin, Scott had opened the other door and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.. Scott swung her up over his shoulder and closed the door.

"Got her!" he laughed.

"This isn't funny!" shouted Jennifer..

"You know it is," said Scott. "If I put you down, you promise not to run off?"

"No. Because the first chance I get, I'm running back to the car," said Jennifer.

"Okay then," said Scott.

Scott readjusted Jennifer on his shoulder and kept walking towards the wrestler's entrance.

"What do you have there, Scott?" asked a man.

"This, here, is Paul Heyman's goddaughter, Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Brian Heffron, better known as Da Blue Guy," said Scott.

"It is nice to meet you, Jennifer," said Brian sticking his hand out.

Jennifer smiled and shook his hand, "Likewise."

"Scott? What did you do to Jennifer?" asked Paul as they walked into the building.

"Nothing. I'm just escorting her into the building," he laughed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jennifer screamed.

Again, much to her chagrin, Jennifer was dropped to the floor for the second time that day. Jennifer stood up and sat down in a chair and ignored everyone that was standing around her. Everyone within earshot had turned to see what was going on.

"Was that necessary?" asked Paul E.

"Yes, because they forced me to come here," said Jennifer crossing her arms.

"She needs a social life," laughed Scott.

"Okay. Since you're so concerned with her social life, while she is here, you are her bodyguard," said Paul E walking off.

"Great," said Scott and Jennifer in unison.

For the majority of the time Jennifer was there she didn't move from that chair. People came and went and she didn't move. After sitting there, alone, for about twenty minutes a guy walked over and started to talk to Jennifer.

"Hey," he said sitting down backwards in the chair in front of her.

"Hey," Jennifer replied, not really paying attention.

"I'm Chris Jericho. You're Jennifer, right?" he said extending his hand.

"Yeah. I guess people are already talking about me," Jennifer said shaking his hand.

"Not that many. Have you met anyone yet?" he asked.

"Um…some Brian guy. I also know Scott Levy, Jim Fullington, and Terry Brunk," she said.

"That's cool. You want to look around the place?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer said looking around the arena.

"What are you doing Jericho?" asked Scott.

"Talking to Jennifer," he said standing up.

"You know what. I do want to take a look around, Chris," Jennifer said grabbing his hand. "God he is getting annoying."

"Ha ha. Tell me about it. So this is obviously the main part of the arena. Back there is where we hang out," he said steering Jennifer towards the black curtain.

"Oh Shit!" Jennifer screamed.

Jennifer jumped back when a large man walked through the curtain without warning.

"Did I scare you?" asked a man.

"Yeah, a little," she replied.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I didn't see you there," he said. "I'm Anthony Durante, Pitbull 2."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer," she said shaking his hand.

All three of them walked through the curtain. Anthony walked over to a chair and stood on it and got everyone's attention.

"Hey! Everyone! Shut up! This is Jennifer! If you hurt her, I will kick your ass!" he said and jumped down from the chair.

"That really wasn't necessary," Jennifer said, blushing slightly.

"That's okay. All they have to do is tell you who they are if they want to. You will be okay," he said walking out.

After Anthony walked away, a few people walked over to Jennifer and Chris.

"Hello. I am Garry Wolfe, Pitbull 1. This is…" he started to say.

"I am 'Flyboy' Rocco Rock. It is so nice to meet you," he said. "This is Johnny Grunge, my tag team partner."

"Don't crowd her!" said a woman walking over. "Come on. Are you hungry?"

"Um…a little. I'm…" started Jennifer

"I know who you are. I'm Beulah. This is Kimona, Francine, and Dawn Marie," she said wrapping an arm around Jennifer and walking away from the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's everything going, Jen?" asked Paul E.

"Fine. Can I just walk around, by myself?" asked Jennifer.

"Fine with me. If you need anything, ask the guys back here," he said.

"Okay," she said. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Jennifer started to wander around backstage. She would occasionally stop and watch what was going on in the arena, but mainly stuck to walking around. As she was wandering around, she met Terry funk, Al Poling; better known as 911; Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Spike Dudley.

After a few more minutes she ran into Chris again after his match/

"Hey Chris. Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just hurt my shoulder," he said.

"Let me see it. I can ease some of the pain," Jennifer said walking over to a table.

Jennifer jumped up and sat on the tabletop while Chris grabbed one of the chairs and sat down in front of her. Jennifer popped her knuckles and started to massage his shoulder.

After a few minutes she asked, "How does that feel?"

"A little better," he said, rolling his shoulder.

They went on talking while she kept massaging his shoulder. They talked about why Jennifer moved to Philadelphia, how she knew Paul E, and how Chris knew Paul E, and anything else they could thinks of to talk about.

"So how does your shoulder feel now?" Jennifer asked when she finished.

"Surprisingly better," he said. "Thank you."

Chris stood up and moved the chair and hugged Jennifer.

"No problem," Jennifer said returning his hug.

Chris didn't let go of Jennifer when she dropped her arms. In fact, he grabbed onto her waist.

"Come here. I want to show you something," he said trying to pull Jennifer off the table.

"I don't think so," Jennifer said as she tried to get his hands off her waist.

"Come on now. You're kidding right? You're not going to sit here and come on to me and then act like a tease!" he said jerking Jennifer off the table.

"Hey! Slow your roll! I was doing you a favor, as a friend! Let go of me!" Jennifer shouted.

"No! Come on!" he said dragging her across the room.

"You asked for it!" Jennifer said, still trying to get free.

"What?" he replied.

Jennifer let out a high pitched scream. Chris let go of Jennifer's wrist and covered his ears. While Jennifer was screaming, Scott and two guys walked backstage.

"What the…" said Scott. "Let go of her Jericho."

Chris had regained his composure and had grabbed Jennifer's wrist again.

"Fine!" he said practically throwing Jennifer into Scott.

When Jennifer was close enough to Scott she grabbed hold. She wasn't going to let go for anything.

"Stevie take her!" said Scott prying Jennifer off him.

"Um…okay. Come on," he said grabbing her upper arm.

At this point Jennifer didn't care who she had a hold of, as long as it wasn't Jericho. As soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his waist. Stevie walked with Jennifer to another part of the backstage arena where a bunch of wrestlers were at.

"What happened?" said Jim jumping up from his seat.

"Jericho did something to her," said Stevie.

"Where is he?" asked Jim.

"Over there. Raven is with him now," said Stevie. "Are you okay?"

Jennifer didn't answer him verbally, she just shook her head no.

"Its okay. Come here," he said sitting down. "Sit down for a while."

"I can't believe Chris!" said Beulah. "It is okay, honey."

"Come here Jennifer," said Scott.

"Where are you going with her?" asked Beulah and Stevie.

"I'm taking her home," said Scott.

Scott picked Jennifer up in his arms and carried her out to Jim's car. Jim jumped in the driver's seat and drove them back to Paul E's house. Scott carried Jennifer into the house and into her bedroom. Scott sat her down on the bed and she rolled away from him.

"If you can, get some sleep. Jim and I will be here for a while. Stevie and Meanie will be here in a few hours, just in case you wake up and I'm not here," said Scott walking out. "Let me know when Stevie and Meanie get here."

"Okay. No problem," said Jim. "She okay?"

"Yeah. Once she gets some sleep she will be fine, hopefully," said Scott. "I'm gonna try and sleep, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Scott had finally fallen asleep after an hour of sitting on the couch. He wasn't asleep five minutes when Jim woke him up telling him Stevie and Meanie were at the house.

"She is asleep in her room. Don't bother her!" said Jim.

"Okay," said Meanie and Stevie.

About fifteen minutes after Jim and Scott left Jennifer woke up screaming. Stevie and Meanie looked up from the magazine's they had and looked down the hall. Stevie was the first one into the room.

"Holy…are you okay?" said Stevie running in.

"What? Wait? Where is Scott?" asked Jennifer sitting up in bed.

"He went back to the arena. Meanie and I are here until Paul E gets back," said Stevie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go back to sleep," said Jennifer as she laid back down.

"Okay. We'll be in the living room," said Stevie.

Jennifer drifted back to sleep, however restless it was. The entire time she slept she dreamed about what happened with Chris. It wasn't long before she was awake again. Jennifer didn't wake up screaming this time, but was jolted awake. Jennifer dreaded going back to sleep so she got up and went into the living room to wait on Paul E with Meanie and Stevie.

"You okay?" asked Meanie when she walked into the living room.

"Yeah. I can't sleep," Jennifer said sitting in the chair. "What are ya'll doing out here?"

"Sitting. We were dozing in and out," he smiled.

"Oh, okay," she said.

"When did you get in here?" asked Stevie walking into the living room.

"Like two seconds ago," laughed Jennifer.

"Oh, well, you are sitting on my jacket," he smiled, sitting on the couch.

"Okay," Jennifer said not moving.

"I will be back in a minute," said Meanie going down the hall.

"You gonna give me my jacket?" he asked

"You want it, come get it," Jennifer said curling up in the chair laughing.

"Fine," he said standing up.

Stevie got up from the couch and walked over to the chair Jennifer was sitting in. He first tried to dig between the chair and Jennifer, when that didn't he tried sticking both hands between her and the chair, but that didn't work either. Finally, he leaned over and picked her up out of the chair.

"That is cheating," laughed Jennifer.

"No it isn't," he said laughing as well. "Intuitive thinking."

"Hold on. Someone is at the door. Put me down." Jennifer said.

Stevie sat Jennifer down on the floor. She walked over to he door, of course Paul E doesn't have a peep home, and Jennifer opened the door. When she opened the door she screamed and tried closing it back.

"What the hell!" said Meanie running in.

Jennifer ran from the door when she couldn't get it closed and hid behind Stevie.

"Leave!" said Stevie.

"Or what?" said Chris walking in.

"I will make you!" replied Stevie.

Stevie tried to pry Jennifer off his waist, but she wasn't letting go.

"Leave Jericho!" said Meanie.

"How about…No!" said Chris swinging at Meanie.

Jennifer screamed even though Meanie jumped out of the way. Stevie grabbed Jennifer around her waist and picked her up and moved them into the kitchen. Jennifer could hear Meanie and Jericho fighting in the living room. Stevie hugged Jennifer around the shoulder tight while she buried her head in his chest. After a few minutes it got quiet in the living room. Jennifer half expected to she Chris walk into the kitchen, but was relieved to see that it was Meanie, even though he had a bloody nose.

"Oh my! Come sit," Jennifer said pointing to one of the bar stools.

"I am fine," said Meanie.

"No, don't lie to me. Here, put this on your nose. There is a spare room down the hall, if you want to lay down," said Jennifer handing him ice wrapped in a towel.

"I am fine," he said again.

"Indulge her," said Stevie.

"Fine. Thank you," said Meanie.

"Okay. Are you hungry, Stevie? I can find something…" she started to say.

"Come here," said Stevie pulling me close. "You need to lay down."

"I can't. I will see him again," she said.

"I said lay down, not sleep. Come on," said Stevie leading her to the living room. "Lay down on the couch. I will get you something to drink."

"No, wait," she said grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me alone, please!"

"Okay. Scoot over," he said.

Stevie sat down on the couch next to Jennifer. Jennifer leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. They talked for a while before her visions blurred and sleep overtook her again.

Paul E came home with Scott around eleven. Stevie had fallen asleep as well and he and Jennifer were asleep on the couch, wrapped around each other. Meanie has stayed in the spare bedroom for the rest of the night trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, Jennifer," said Paul E shaking her slightly.

"Get up Richards!" said Scott.

"What?" Jennifer said rubbing her eyes.

"Go to sleep in your room," said Paul E. "The guys will be in there in a few to say goodnight."

"M'kay," she said getting up from the couch and walking to her room.

While she changed into her night clothes she could hear Paul E, Scott, Stevie, and Meanie talking about what had happened. She could also hear her godfather and Stevie talking about being asleep on the couch with her. That particular conversation ended quickly and all four men were at her bedroom door. "Good night, Jennifer," said Paul E. "I will see you in the morning."

"Night," she said hugging him.

"Good night," said Meanie.

"Thank you," Jennifer said hugging him tight. "Good night."

Scott and Stevie were the only two left in the room.

"I don't know what you two did, just remember, she is under age. I'm glad you are all right. Good night," said Scott.

"We didn't do anything. Good night," she said returning his hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Stevie.

"Yeah. I've got school tomorrow. Maybe I can forget stuff tomorrow," Jennifer said, chuckling slightly. "Here is my number. If you need anything or just want to talk, call me. Anytime," he said hugging Jennifer.

"Okay," she said laying the paper on the bed. "I may call you tonight, cause I doubt I will be able to sleep."

"That is fine. I just want you safe and okay," said Stevie.

"You and probably half the ECW group," she giggled.

"You are special to me…I mean us," he said.

"You said 'me'," smiled Jennifer. "You like me!"

"So," he said. "Come here."

Stevie grabbed Jennifer around her waist and hugged her tightly. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Stevie's shoulders and hugged him just as tight. Neither of them wanted to let go, but Stevie had to leave. Stevie was the first to pull away.

"I've got to go. But before I do, this is for you," he said kissing Jennifer. "Goodnight."

"Night," Jennifer said, half aware of what was going on.

Stevie turned and walked down the hall and out the door. She heard the door close and a car door open and close. After they had left Jennifer climbed into bed and went to sleep. Most of the night she dreamed about Chris showing up at the house and Stevie. Jennifer jolted awake around two in the morning. She was too wired and afraid to go back to sleep, so she found Stevie's number and called him.

"Hello?" answered Stevie, half asleep.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Jennifer. "I can call later."

"Jenn?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you," she said again.

"It is okay. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, laughing slightly.

Jennifer and Stevie talked until her alarm went off at 5:30am. They had talked for a grand total of three and a half hours about nothing in particular.

"I've got to go. I've got to get ready for school. I will call you later," Jennifer said.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye," he said.

"Bye," said Jennifer hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer got up and grabbed some clothes and got in her shower. Once she was done she got her things for school ready and walked into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee so she would have some kind of energy for the long day a head of her. Paul E was still asleep when Jennifer left the house. She closed the door behind her and walked up the street to the bus stop. When she got there, there were already three people standing around talking to each other.

Jennifer set her things on the ground and waited for the bus, not talking to anyone. The bus showed up a few minutes later. Everyone climbed on and found a seat, Jennifer sat by herself again. After the thirty minute ride the bus pulled up in front of the school. Jennifer went straight to her locker and to her first period math class.

Jennifer was so out of it that she never heard the bell ring to start class or hear when Mrs. March started teaching or call on her to answer a question.

"Miss Mitchell?" she said. "Miss Mitchell!"

The teacher walked over to Jennifer's desk and slammed her teacher's book on the corner. Jennifer jumped and damn near fell out of her seat.

"Now that you have joined us. What is the answer?" she asked.

"Um…I got no idea," answer Jennifer.

"Do you know why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I was asleep," replied Jennifer just as sarcastically.

"Stay awake," she said walking off mad.

A few minutes later Jennifer had fallen asleep again. This time it wasn't a dreamless sleep, she was dreaming of the night before. If the class had been startled by the book, then they were terrified when Jennifer screamed in her sleep and fell out of her desk.

"What is the matter with you!" shouted Mrs. March.

"Holy shi…" started Jennifer

"Outside, now!" shouted her teacher, pointing at the door.

"Okay," Jennifer said standing up from the floor.

When her teacher stepped into the hallway, she slammed the door behind her.

"You want to tell me why you screamed in my class?" she asked.

"Um…I fell asleep again…" said Jennifer finding her nails very interesting.

"I told you to stay awake…" she started to say.

"Because I didn't get much sleep last night, because I was on the phone," said Jennifer like she hadn't been cut off.

"That is your own fault," she said. I will write…"

"Because I couldn't sleep. Because I got attacked," Jennifer said finishing her explanation.

"Attacked? What do you mean attacked?" she asked.

"I was attacked by a man," she said not really wanting to reflect on it.

"My god! Are you okay? Did you tell anyone?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Um…yeah," said Jennifer with tears forming in her eyes. "A friend took care of it."

"Go back in and try to stay awake," said the teacher opening the door. "Work on those problems, I will be back in a minute."

She closed the door and left. The teacher was gone for about fifteen minutes. Jennifer knew what she was doing, so she was too shocked when Mrs. March came back with two police officers.

"Miss Mitchell, can I see you please?" she said opening the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer got up slowly from her desk and walked out of the classroom. She followed the two officers to the front office and was led into a small room next to the principal's office. When Jennifer walked in she saw that Paul E was sitting at the table already.

"Now, Miss Mitchell, Mrs. March has told myself and both officers that you said you were attacked by someone. Is that true?"

"I…uh…that's…um…Can I use the phone?" asked Jennifer.

"Why? Your god father is already here," said the principal.

"No offense, but he isn't the one I want here," Jennifer said looking away.

"Okay. Tell one of the ladies at the desk you need to use the phone," said the principal.

Jennifer stood up and walked over to the front desk. She grabbed the phone and pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket with Stevie's number on it. Jennifer dialed the number and waited, impatiently.

"Come on, pick up…" she said to herself.

"Hello?" answered Stevie.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Jennifer

"What is it Jenn?" he asked in return.

"Can you come down to the school? They found out what happened between me and Chris," she said.

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm…um…fine," she replied unconvincingly.

"I will be there soon," he said hanging up the phone.

Jennifer hung up the phone, but instead of walking back in the room she waited in the front office for Stevie. Jennifer latched onto him when he finally made it to the school. Stevie wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Miss Mitchell. Can we proceed?" asked the principal.

"Um…yeah," Jennifer said wiping my eye.

"Tell me what happened and who the man is. There is no need to protect him," said the principal.

"Um…I…uh…was walking around backstage at the ECW arena. I…uh…ran into someone I met earlier, he had…uh…hurt his shoulder. I…" Jennifer said before she stopped talking.

Stevie reached over under the table and grabbed her hand.

"It is okay," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," I said to him. "I…uh…told him I could help with the pain in his shoulder. So I gave him a massage. He…uh…hugged me and he wouldn't let go. I told him to and he said I shouldn't have come on to him and that I was a tease."

Jennifer stopped talking again. She didn't want to keep talking. She wanted to go home and crawl into her bed. She couldn't relive it again. Stevie stood up and pulled her out of the chair by her shoulders. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his wait and started to cry.

"I think this is all for today. I am taking her home," said Paul E. "Come on, you two."

Paul E, Stevie, and Jennifer left the school. Stevie still had his arm around Jennifer even as they walked across the parking lot.

"I have to go down to the arena, but don't want you down there, but I don't want you at home alone, either. I will call Scott to come over to the house," said Paul E.

"What about Stevie? He is already here," said Jennifer.

"I would feel more comfortable with Scott looking over you," said Paul E unlocking the car. "Get in."

"I would feel more comfortable with Stevie instead of Scott. No offense," Jennifer said grabbing tighter to Stevie.

Paul E looked from Jennifer to Stevie and back to Jennifer. He look slightly upset at the fact that Jennifer and Stevie had an emotional connection.

"Okay. Stevie is in charge of keeping you safe. If you have a problem or need something, call Scott," said Paul E getting in his car.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on. Let's go," said Stevie taking Jennifer's hand

"Can I go home and shower?" asked Jennifer following behind him.

"Yeah. Come on," he said opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"Thank you for coming," Jennifer said hugging him.

"I would've come anyway," he said kissing her cheek.

Jennifer climbed into the car and Stevie jumped into the driver's seat. Stevie drove over to Paul E's house. As they pulled up they noticed that there was a car in the driveway that neither one recognized. Stevie didn't slow down at all and drove past the house and on towards his house.

It was a twenty-five minute drive to his house. He finally pulled into the driveway. He parked and just sat there.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jennifer grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. You still want to shower? I think I've got something you can fit in," he said.

"It is okay. I will shower later," Jennifer said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thanks anyway."

"Let's go inside," said Stevie getting out of the car.

Stevie got out and opened Jennifer's door. They walked into his house and Stevie shower her around. Jennifer collapsed on the couch while Stevie walked down the hall.

"I am going to run to the store to get us something to eat. I will be back in about twenty minutes. You going to be okay?" asked Stevie.

"Yeah. I will be fine," said Jennifer.

"Be back soon," he said walking out the door.

Jennifer decided that she had to shower, and she had to shower now. She got up off the couch and walked to his bathroom and started the water. He had mentioned having something, so she went digging for a t-shirt to wear. She dug through his dresser and couldn't find anything that looked old, so she grabbed one of his T-shirts and ran back to the shower.

She jumped in the shower and let the water run over her body. She could feel some of the tension melting away. Once she was done she reached out of the shower to grab a towel, getting water on he jeans in the procces. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and dried off and pulled on her underwear and Stevie's shirt.

Jennifer had been out of the shower five minutes when Stevie came back from the store and Jennifer was asleep on his couch.

"Hey, I'm back. Do you want…you awake?" asked Stevie.

Stevie walked over and shook her slightly. Jennifer rolled over and smiled at him as she woke up.

"Looks like you got your shower anyway," laughed Stevie.

"I needed one," Jennifer said sitting up on the couch.

"You want to eat now? Or later?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. What time is it anyway?" she asked stretching.

"Um…ten-thirty, I think," he said putting the bags on his kitchen table.

"It is too early to eat anything other than breakfast. I can cook something, if you want?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"I can cook, too," he said.

"Yeah, but can you make horseshoe pancakes?" asked Jennifer smiling. "Or banana nut waffles?"

"No, but who cares. Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah. I needed something to wear. I tried to find an old shirt, but I couldn't tell with your shirts so I grabbed one. I ended up getting water on my jeans when I got out of the shower," said Jennifer.

"That is okay. So you want pancakes or waffles?" he asked.

"Um…waffles," she said sitting down at his table.

Stevie started to mix the batter when Jennifer I came up behind him and started messing with the flour. Stevie laughed as Jennifer flung flour at him.

"You think that's funny? How about this?" he said flinging flour back at Jennifer.

In a five-minute flour fight, more flour was on Stevie and Jennifer than in the waffle mix. When the waffles were finally done, they sat down at the table and ate, covered in flour.

"Great. I am going to have to shower…again," Jennifer said taking a bite of waffle.

"You? I've got more on me," laughed Stevie.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. I need to look beautiful all the time," laughed Jennifer.

"You do, even covered in flour," he said wiping flour off of her face.

"Thank you. I am going to wash my face, if you don't mind," Jennifer said getting up.

"Okay. I am going to change," Stevie said getting up as well.

Jennifer got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed her face. When she was done she hung the hand towel back up and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"You don't have to do that," said Stevie.

"I know, but I feel like a useless house guest if I don't do something," she said putting the plates in the sink.

"Ha ha. Put those down," he said grabbing the glasses of half drunk orange juice.

"Hey, if I want to clean up after my…" started Jennifer.

Stevie had leaned over and kissed Jennifer. In that instant Jennifer dropped one of the glassed on the floor. She had forgotten what she was saying and doing.

"You were saying?" laughed Stevie.

"Damn, you're a good kisser," said Jennifer.

"You're not bad, could've been better," he said.

"Excuse me?" said Jennifer.

"Well, you are only sixteen," he said smirking.

"I'll show you!" Jennifer said slamming the other glass down on the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer reached up and grabbed his face as he grabbed her waist. He lifted Jennifer up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They slammed into one of the walls as he tried to leave the kitchen. He walked down the hall, the best he could, towards his bedroom.

Stevie burst through the door and walked over to the bed with Jennifer still in his arms. He bumped into the bed and turned around and set her down on the bed.

Jennifer sat there and looked up at him. She was thinking about if she really wanted to go through with this.

"I…uh…I can't do his," shesaid getting up.

"What?" asked Stevie.

"I'm not ready for this," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Come here," he said grabbing her hand. "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to."

"I know, but still…" said Jennifer.

Stevie grabbed Jennifer around the waist and pulled her close.

"If you're not ready, we wont do anything. We can watch a movie. How bout that?" he laughed.

"That's fine," said Jennifer. "You've got popcorn, right?"

"Yes, crazy. I have popcorn," he laughed. "I hope you like Jurassic Park."

"What?" said Jennifer looking over her shoulder.

"Jurassic Park. You know, dinosaurs," he said putting the tape in the VCR.

"You know, maybe a movie isn't all that good. Maybe something…" started Jennifer.

"It is a movie. I will be right here anyway," he said.

"I still don't want to watch it," she said.

"Please? For me?" he asked.

"Fine," she said walking back into the room.

Steve started the movie while Jennifer climbed into the bed. During most of the movie she was either jumping and screaming or hiding in Stevie's side. He found it all quite funny.

Around two in the afternoon they ate lunch and went back to watching TV in his room. Not long after Jennifer fell asleep in Stevie's arms. An hour later there was a banging coming from his front door. Jennifer rolled over and went back to sleep as Stevie got up to go to the door.

"Hello?" said Stevie opening the door.

"You want to explain the me why at ten o'clock at night my sixteen year old god-daughter is not at MY house!" shouted Paul E.

Jennifer woke up to Paul E screaming, so she started to get up. She was almost out of the bed when he walked in Stevie's room.

"Oh hell no! Get your ass out of his bed!" said Paul E pulling on her arm. "I don't want you around her anymore!"

"Hey now! I've got a say in who I am allowed to see!" Jennifer shouted pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Like hell! When you're an adult you do, but until then you listen to me," said Paul E pushing Jennifer out the door.

"Paul…" started Stevie.

"Be happy you still have a job," said Paul E getting in his car.


	12. Chapter 12

_For the next month Jennifer was on strict house arrest. She would get up in the morning and go to school and come home. Paul E didn't even take her to the arena. He took the phone out of her room when he found out that she had been talking to Stevie at night. After another month and a half, he let her have a little more freedom, though she still wasn't allowed to go to the arena or talk to Stevie, but the guys came by the house to see her occasionally._

_It was a Friday morning when the student body was ushered into the auditorium of the school for career day. They spent four hours in there listening to people talk about their hum drum careers. At the top of the fifth hour Jennifer started to get interested in the careers, since it was the guys from the ECW arena. After the students were let out of the auditorium she made my way over to the guys._

"_Hey!" she said hugging Sandman._

"_What's up? Why haven't you been to the arena lately?" he asked._

"_Paul E still has me on house arrest," said Jennifer_

"_Boo!" said Stevie coming up behind me._

"_Hey!" Jennifer said hugging him._

"_Jennifer," said Scott._

"_Oh, shut up," she said._

"_Paul E is here," said Scott._

"_Figures. I gotta pee. I'll be right back," Jennifer said and turned to walk off._

_Jennifer walked down the hall to the bathroom. She went in and did her business. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. When she came out of the stall she noticed another set of feet; feet too big to a girls. When Jennifer looked up she saw it was Chris. Jennifer started to scream but he put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet._

"_Shut up, bitch!" he said._

_Jennifer started to flail her arms and try to kick him, which, of course, didn't affect him at all._

"_Hold still," he said pushing her into one of the stalls. "You might have gotten away last time, but you aren't today."_

_Chris slammed her against the stall wall. Jennifer's head hit it with enough force to knock her a little silly. Chris started grabbing at her jeans, Jennifer tried to stop him, but to no avail. He jerked them down to her knees and ripped her panties off._

_Suddenly there was a banging on the door into the bathroom. The door was thrown from the hinges, then the stall door was jerked open. Jennifer was pulled free from Chris thrown into someone else's arms. It was after that she blanked out. _


	13. Chapter 13

"She awake yet?" said Scott.

"No," said Stevie. "She hit her head pretty hard."

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Paul E.

"Keep it down Paul E," Scott.

"Fine. But what is he doing here?" asked Paul E.

"I care for her too," said Stevie.

"Then go wait with everyone else Stevie," said Paul E.

"No. I'm not leaving," said Stevie.

"Are you two incapable of having a decent conversation," Jennifer said not opening her eyes.

"Jenn?" said Paul E and Stevie.

"No, the pope," she said finally opening her eyes.

"Now is not…" started Paul E.

"Now is the perfect time," said Jennifer. "With all the shit that has happened, I think now is the perfect time to crack jokes."

Jennifer's head was killing her. She hit the wall a lot harder that what she had originally thought. But pushing the pain aside, she had to talk to Paul E and Stevie. She looked around the small hospital room and saw the owner of the third voice, it was Scott.

"Scott, can you please leave us," she said. "We have to some business to deal with."

"Sure," said Scott leaving the room.

"Jenn, you need to rest," said Paul E. "We can talk later."

"No. We talk now, because you wont listen later," she said pulling her self into a sitting position.

"Jenn," said Paul E.

"Shut up and listen," she said. "I don't know why you have it out for Stevie. There is no need for it. Just like I don't know why you insist on keeping me away from him and everyone else. But I am tired of it!"

"I am doing this for your safety," said Paul E.

"Which is why I am in a hospital now, right?" she said motioning to the bed she was currently sitting in. "And what about Stevie? What's he ever done to me?"

"That is nothing I'm-" started Paul E.

"Wrong. You will discuss it," I said.

"No," said Paul E.

"Fine. I talk, you listen," she said. "You barged into that house without giving either one of us a chance to explain. You assumed we did something because I was in his bed."

"What else am I supposed to think. And besides, you are a minor," said Paul E. "I knew I should've called Scott.

"I stopped it," said Jennifer.

"What?" said Paul E.

"We were going to, but I stopped it. I couldn't go through with it," she said.

"Well, at least you have your virtue in mind," said Paul E.

"You're kidding me, right?" laughed Jennifer. "You honestly can't say you think I am a virgin, do you?"

"Well, I figured…" said Paul E.

"No, not for a while," she said. "So, since there is nothing to worry about-"

"You are a minor! And I will not let it happen," said Paul E walking off.

"Eh, I tried," she said looking at Stevie.

"It's okay. Rest. You hit your head pretty hard," he said kissing her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks have passed since the incident at the school. Jennifer was still not allowed at the arena, but she was okay with that. Everyone was coming by the house for her welcome home party. Yeah, they are three weeks late, but a late party is better than no party.

"You know this is unfair," Jennifer said from the living room.

"What?" asked Scott.

"All this liquor," she laughed.

"Eh, drink up. Paul E wont know," laughed Scott.

At five o'clock everyone started showing up at the house. Jennifer was walking around in sweats and an old t-shirt. Not like it mattered, everyone else looked like shit too.

Jennifer walked into the living room and found Stevie right away.

"Nice outfit," chuckled Stevie.

"I know, right. I spent three hours picking it out," she laughed sitting down next to him.

"You are insane, you know that?" said Stevie.

"Yup. I am very aware of it," Jennifer said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know this is your party, but I am bored out of my mind," said Scott. "We've got to go somewhere! Anywhere!"

"I'm game," said Jennifer

"You, are not going anywhere," said Paul E walking in the house.

"Watch me," she said walking to my room.

Stevie and Scott followed her down the hall to her room. Jennifer was pulling on a pair of tight jeans when they got to the door.

"Damn…" said Scott.

"What?" asked Jennifer turning to face him.

"You…" said Scott.

"I know…" she smiled grabbing a shirt that said 'Hot Bitch' on it. "Ya'll ready?"

"Yup," said Scott. "But how are we going to get you out of the house?"

"Like this," I said. "Just play along…FINE! LEAVE ME HERE! ASS!"

Jennifer slammed the door as Stevie and Scott walked out of the room. When she heard the front door close she waited for Paul E to walk to his room. As soon as his door was closed, she opened her window and popped the screen out. Jennifer climbed out the window and closed it back, leaving the screen off.

"Sneaky…" said Scott when she climbed in his car.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"Don't know…" said Scott smiling.

"Great…" Jennifer said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

"_**All that bitching and we end up at the arena. Really?" Jennifer said climbing out of Scott's car.**_

"_**What can I say," laughed Scott. "Go find Stevie…"**_

"_**Don't mind if I do," laughed Jennifer as she took off running towards Stevie's car.**_

"_**Miss me that much," laughed Stevie when he opened his car door.**_

"_**You know it," Jennifer said kissing him.**_

"_**So what are we doing here?" asked Stevie.**_

"_**I have no idea. Ask Scott," Jennifer said following Stevie into the arena.**_

"_**Ah…" said Stevie turning on the lights.**_

"_**Come on Jim. You scared?" asked Scott walking in.**_

"_**What are you two doing?" asked Jennifer walking over to the ring.**_

"_**He wont wrestle me," said Scott.**_

"_**Then he is smart," laughed Jennifer.**_

"_**Shut up…" said Scott climbing in the ring. "Come here."**_

"_**Um…how about no," said Jennifer. "I am smarter than that."**_

"_**I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to see what you can do," said Scott.**_

"_**Nothing…" Jennifer said sitting down in one of the chairs. "How come this is still set up?"**_

"_**We left here and went to see you afterwards. Didn't dismantle anything," said Stevie.**_

"_**Please?" said Scott.**_

"_**No. You are going to hand me my ass!" Jennifer said as Stevie massaged her shoulders.**_

"_**No I wont. If I hit you, Stevie will prolly go crazy. Now get in here!" said Scott.**_

"_**Again, no!" Jennifer said from my chair.**_

_**Stevie stopped massaging Jennifer's shoulders and walked around to the front of her chair. He smiled at her before he picked her up an threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the ring. Stevie set Jennifer down on the apron and the rolled her under the bottom rope. Jennifer turned and glared at him when Scott walked over to her.**_

"_**See, that wasn't to hard," laughed Scott helping her up.**_

"_**You both are jerks," Jennifer said standing up.**_

"_**No we**_** aren't," said Stevie sitting back down. "He is. I'm not."**

"**Could have fooled me with the move you just pulled," Jennifer said leaning on the top rope.**

"**You are gonna be fine," smiled Stevie.**

"**Come on. I want to teach you some moves," said Scott.**

"**You do realize that can be taken the wrong way, right?" Jennifer asked looking at him.**

"**Only you would think of it like that," smiled Scott.**

"**Duh," Jennifer said laughing.**

"**Ready?" asked Scott.**

**Scott spent the next hour and a half showing Jennifer different moves. Jennifer had finally had enough and slid out of the ring. She walked up behind Stevie who was talking to Meanie and hugged him.**

"**That is wrong Jennifer," chuckled Stevie.**

"**You let him do it. So this is your payback," she smiled sitting down in his lap.**

"**So what is going on between you two?" asked Meanie.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Stevie.**

"**Paul E hates your guts man, and you two hang on each other like you are together," said Meanie.**

"**So what if we are?" Jennifer said looking at him. "Paul E needs to learn to let go. I am only here cause my dad didn't want to deal with me and mom can't take care of me financially. He really has no say in what I do."**

"**Is that so?" asked Paul E walking into the arena followed by an officer. "You can go. It is alright."**

**The officer nodded his head before he left. Paul E walked over to where everybody was sitting. Scott jumped out of the ring and walked over as well.**

"**You say I have no say in what you do. You couldn't be more wrong about that. I am your guardian until you go back to live with your dad. That means I have say in everything you do. And now you are going to get up and get in the car," said Paul E.**

"**Like hell," Jennifer said not moving.**

"**Al," said Paul E.**

**Al Poling walked in the door and over to where they were sitting. He grabbed one of Jennifer's arms and pulled her out of Stevie's lap and gently led her to the door. Paul E turned back to the group.**

"**Stay away from her," he said directing it more towards Stevie than anybody else.**

**Paul E walked out to the car and got in. He drove back to the house. As soon as he turned the car off Jennifer got out and went to her room. She slammed the door closed and locked it, grabbing her suitcases. Jennifer stared packing her things in them haphazardly. There was no way in hell Jennifer wanted to stay there any longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Paul E got up and went down to the arena like normal. Jennifer waited until his car was gone from the drive way before she called Scott.

"Hello?" answered Scott.

"Want to do me a favor?" asked Jennifer.

"What is it Jenn?" asked Scott.

"I need you to take me to City Hall," she said.

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Because I need to go. And it is either I get a ride or I walk," she said.

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes and I will be there," he said.

"Thanks!" siad Jennifer hanging up the phone.

Jennifer picked up the phone again and dialed Stevie's number and waited for him to answer his phone.

"Hello?" answered Stevie.

"Hello, love," she said when he answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" asked Stevie.

"Yeah. But I am sick *cough cough*," she said giggling.

"You are horrible," said Stevie, laughing.

Jennifer knew he was laughing at her, which made her smile.

"I have a question for you," she said.

"What?" asked Stevie.

"Would you like a roommate?" Jennifer asked with her fingers crossed.

"Well, it all depends on the person. Who did you have in mind?" asked Stevie.

"Well, it is a girl," replied Jennifer.

"Good scenery then," chuckled Stevie,

"Very good scenery. She is young, as well," said Jennifer

"She has good stamina then," said Stevie.

"Very good stamina. So?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. Who is it?" chuckled Stevie.

"Jerk. It is me," said Jennifer.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting Paul E to let you move out and in with me?" asked Stevie.

"That's the thing. Within the next hour he wont be able to say anything about it," said Jennifer confidently.

"And how exactly are you gonna pull this off?" asked Stevie.

"Emancipation," said Jennifer.

"Let's go. I am here!" shouted Scott from the living room.

"Got to go. See you later!" Jennifer said hanging up the phone before Stevie could say anything.

Jennifer grabbed her purse and ran down the hall to the living room. She hugged Scott and got in his car.

"You going to tell me why you are going to City Hall?" asked Scott.

"You will find out soon enough," she said

"Should I be scared?" asked Scott.

"Yes Scott. You should be terrified. I am going to marry you. Be afraid," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Scott pulling into the parking lot after a few minutes.

"You stay. I will be back," she said getting out of the car.

Jennifer walked into City Hall and asked where she was supposed to go. The lady at the help desk told here where to go and that they were waiting on her. Jennifer went to the room where she was supposed to meet everyone to get this done. After an hour everything was done. They had to call both her parents and get them to agree to this since she was getting emancipated from her guardian(s), so it meant her parents too. They readily agreed and faxed their signed copies to the city hall office.

"Well, Miss Mitchell. You are officially emancipated from both your parents and your godfather," said one of the lawyers there.

"Thank you," Jennifer said shaking his hand.

Jennifer grabbed her things and left the office. Scott was still sitting in the car when she came back out.

"You ready?" asked Scott.

"Yeah. I need you to take me back to Paul E's so I can get my things," Jennifer said.

"You moving?" asked Scott.

"Eh…in a way," she said. "Come on. Puts some petal to the metal!"

A few a few minutes and a vague conversation later Scott pulled into the drive way. Paul E still wasn't back yet, which was a good thing. Jennifer ran into the house and started collecting some of her things that would fit in Scott's car. Scott helped her carry some of her things out. Once everything was loaded they got back into the car and left.

"Ok. Where am I taking you know?" asked Scott.

"Stevie's," said Jennifer

"What?" asked Scott. "Paul E would have my ass if he knew that is where you was running off to."

"That's the thing. Paul E has no say in it anymore," said Jennifer smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" asked Scott as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I am officially on my own," said Jennifer

"You emancipated yourself from Paul E?" asked Scott.

"And my parents," said Jennifer

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat," said Scott shaking his head.

"I know what you are thinking, and I am not going to be loafing around. I have enough money to get me a starter car and I am getting a job. I already have my license, so I can drive legally. I have this all thought out," said Jennifer

"At least someone does. What does Stevie think about this?" asked Scott.

"Well, he likes that I am moving in, but I kind of hung up on him before he could say anything on me getting emancipated," said Jennifer looking out the window.

"Nice," said Scott. "Well, I will let World War 3 start after your shit is out of my car."

"Thanks," Jennifer said rolling her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

After a few minutes they pulled into Stevie's driveway. Stevie was sitting on the front steps waiting on them, and he didn't look happy. Scott looked over at Jennifer and laughed.

"Shut up," Jennifer said getting out of the car.

Jennifer walked over to Stevie to give him a hug. He threw up his hands in a 'stop right there' motion and pulled her into the house, leaving Scott to unload everything by himself.

Stevie pulled Jennifer into the kitchen and he leaned against the counter and looked over at her.. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Stevie finally broke and said something.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"No," Jennifer replied still in the chair.

"You have to be," said Stevie. "I called back, hoping that you were joking. No answer. I called City Hall and asked them if you had an appointment there today. They said yes."

"Please tell me you didn't call Paul E," Jennifer said looking at him.

"You think I want to die? He hates me as it is because we are seeing each other, I don't think I need to give him another reason to hate me," said Stevie.

"Look, I'm sorry I sprung that on you, BUT I knew you would do this. Paul E is driving me up the walls with all his fucking rules. I can't go to the arena. I can't go to the parties, I can't see you, I can't do this, I can't do that," said Jennifer. "I know he is trying to protect me, but he doesn't know one thing about being the guardian of a teenager. Yeah rules are important, but so is a little freedom and trust."

"Have you given Paul a reason to trust you?" asked Stevie.

"Pot…" I said under my breath.

Stevie just looked at Jennifer like she was crazy.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"This is the pot calling the kettle black. You are in the same boat I am. Paul E hates you because you are seeing me, its illegal I know. Which is why we haven't done anything. My mom told Paul E that I am never reckless, I've been over that with him a million times. He's been my god-father for years. He knows how I act. He has hand plenty of reasons to trust me and my judgment," Jennifer said.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Stevie walking over to Jennifer. "But you have to see it from my perspective. I now have a minor living with me. That is going to seem kind of odd to other people."

"YOU agreed to it," Jennifer said standing up. "YOU were happy that I was moving in. Emancipated or not. So do not go blaming this all on me."

"I'm not," said Stevie.

"Sure sounds like it," said Jennifer.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jenn, I'm not blaming you. I would never do that," said Stevie.

"Then stop. Just be happy in the fact that I didn't just decide to leave and go live with me mom or another family member. I chose to stay in Philly, because of you. I could've moved in with another person, another wrestler, one of the women. But I chose you, because I love you Stevie," Jennifer said. "Please be happy about that."

Stevie sighed before he pulled Jennifer into a hug. "I am happy about that."

"Then show it, and help me move my shit in," Jennifer said walking to grab one of her bags.

Stevie and Jennifer spent the next hour moving her things into the house that she had brought with her. It was mainly clothes, since Stevie's house was completely furnished. The hard part was deciding what clothes she would wear more often than not and what one could go in storage or be taken to Goodwill.

"I never realized how much clothing I had," Jennifer said as she flopped back on the bed.

"Doesn't surprise me," said Stevie closing the closet door. "You are a sixteen year old girl."

"I am more woman than girl, thank you very much," Jennifer said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? And how is that?" asked Stevie.

"I can survive on my own if I want to," Jennifer said rolling over to look at him. "I just choose not to."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile and laugh when Stevie rolled his eyes. Jennifer got up off the bed and punched him in the arm as she walked out of the room. Stevie came up behind her and picked her up.

"HEY! Not fair! Put me down!" Jennifer shouted as he carried her to the kitchen.

"Happy?" he said putting her down then kissing her cheek.

"Ecstatic," she said turning to face him. "Ok, what do you want for dinner?"

"You can cook?" said Stevie. "I don't know if I want you cooking for me."

"Jerk. I can cook quite well," Jennifer said walking over to the pantry. "I cooked for dad all the time, and Paul E."

"To escape his cooking, I understand," smiled Stevie coming up behind her.

"Spaghetti?" she asked looking at the box of noodles.

"Don't have sauce," said Stevie.

Jennifer looked around the pantry before she said anything, "No problem. I can make some. You got everything I need for my sauce."

"Should I be scared?" chuckled Stevie.

"No," she said grabbing everything she needed in two trips.

After about twenty minutes the noodles were in the pot and the sauce was simmering and Stevie and Jennifer were sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. Stevie got up and answered the door. It was Jim Fullington.

"What's up?" asked Stevie.

"I was told by Scott that this is where I could find her," said Jim nodding in Jennifer's direction.

"Yeah, I kinda live here. We are having spaghetti? Want to stay for dinner?" Jennifer asked getting up to check the noodles.

"Who's cooking?" asked Jim.

"I am," Jennifer shouted from the kitchen.

"Can I trust her cooking?" asked Jim.

"Don't know…" chuckled Stevie.

"Will you two be nice, I am a really good cook," she said sitting back down.

"I don't see why not," said Jim walking in and giving Jennifer a hug

After another five minutes everything was ready and Stevie help Jennifer set everything on the table. Everyone dished the noodles and sauce on their plates. They were halfway through dinner when someone started banging on the front door.

Jim got up this time and answered the door to reveal a very angry Paul Heyman.

"You want to explain to me why you are here? You are banned from this house!" shouted Paul E walking into the kitchen.

"Banned? Stevie am I banned?" Jennifer asked looking over at him.

"Didn't know you were banned. Didn't know you could be banned from the house you live in," said Stevie before shoveling food in his mouth.

"LIVE! SHE LIVES WITH ME!" shouted Paul E turning red.

"Actually, I don't. I need to come back by and pick up the rest of my things," Jennifer said dishing out more spaghetti.

"You cant move out! You are under age and I'm your guardian!" shouted Paul E, this time turning slightly purple.

"Actually," Jennifer said again. "As of a few hours ago, I am emancipated from you and my parents. I can live where ever I want to. So I chose here."

"It's not bad scenery," said Stevie to himself.

"I concur," Jennifer said as she smiled at him.

Paul E huffed a few more times before he stormed out of the house. Jim left a few minutes later leaving Stevie and Jennifer to wash dishes after dinner.

Once everything was cleaned and put away Jennifer went and grabbed clothes to change into after her shower. After her shower, Jennifer walked back in the master bedroom and dropped her clothes in the hamper. As she turned around to get in the bed she saw Stevie was changing clothes.

"What?" he said turning around to face her.

Jennifer had turned a slight shade of pink since Stevie was standing there in all his naked glory. Stevie looked down then back at her and smiled before sliding on his boxers.

"I know you like it," he said pulling back the covers on the bed.

Jennifer shook her head, smiling, as she walked over to the bed and climbed in. Stevie kissed her forehead before he turned out the bedside lamp. The room was engulfed in darkness as Jennifer laid there next to Stevie listening to his breathing. He wasn't quite asleep but almost there.

"Ya know, we haven't really celebrated me moving in," Jennifer said into the darkness.

"We can do that tomorrow," he said rolling on his back.

_Or now,_ thought Jennifer.

Jennifer rolled onto her side so she was facing Stevie. Her eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness that she could see him. Jennifer scooted closer to him smiling. Stevie opened one eye and looked at her.

"What?" he said. "I ain't got toothpaste on me, do I?"

"No," she said leaning over and kissing him.

Stevie was shocked at first, but kissed back, wrapping his arm around Jennifer. Jennifer brought her free arm up to his chest. Slowly she moved it down his chest to the hem of his boxers. Stevie breathing hitched slightly at this movement. Jennifer slid her hand under his boxers and grabbed his stiffening member. Stevie gasped when she wrapped her hand around him, breaking the kiss. Jennifer slowly ran her hand up and down his quickly hardening cock. Stevie's breathing was still labored as she continued this action.

"Mmm…babe...oh god…" said Stevie closing his eyes.

Jennifer tossed off the covers, Stevie never noticing, and pulled his boxers down farther, Stevie still oblivious. What got his attention though was when Jennifer took his whole length in her mouth.

Jennifer ran her tongue over the slit in the head, causing Stevie to jerk his hips involuntarily up. Jennifer smiled as she slid slowly down the shaft. She hollowed out her cheeks as she brought her head back up. Jennifer bobbed her head a few more times before Stevie grabbed her face and pulled her up to his face to kiss her.

Stevie rolled then over so Jennifer was on her back. He kiss her again on the lips and slowly down her neck to her chest.

"This," he said pointing to her shirt, "this is in the way."

Stevie pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor at the foot of the bed. He continued kissing down her chest, taking each nipple, in turn, in his mouth and sucking on it. Jennifer let out a moan each time, causing him to smile as he continued down her torso. He reached her shorts and pulled them off with out a word, doing the same to her black thong. Stevie kissed his way back up her torso, capturing her lips in a heated kissed. His hand traveled from her side down between her legs. Jennifer gasped slightly as he slipped a finger in her already wet core.

"You want me, and bad," he smiled as he kissed her again.

He slid in another finger, pulling them out slowly before pushing them back in. He repeated the action a few time before his lips left mine and found a new home on the inner folds of her pussy.

"Oh, god…uhnmm….soo good…" moaned Jennifer as Stevie's tongue flicked over her clit.

Stevie ran his tongue over her clit one more time before sucking on it, causing her to moan louder. Stevie pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. Jennifer moaned again as she felt his tongue lick up the length of her core and him once again taking her clit in his mouth.

"Mmmm…don't stop…oh god…" Jennifer moaned.

"Ah, but I must," he smiled up at her.

Jennifer didn't get a chance to answer him or protest as he slid his fully erect cock into her. Jennifer arched her back up off the bed as he slammed into her.

"Oh, god! Your so fucking tight," said Stevie halting his actions momentarily.

"That's what happens when you go with out for a while," Jennifer said smiling at him as she kissed him again.

Stevie smiled back at her as he started thrusting again. He started off painfully slow. He slowly rocked his hips, eliciting more moans from her.

"Oh, god, faster…faster baby," Jennifer moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Stevie readily agreed and pumped into her faster.

"Oh, god…mmm…sooo fucking…good," Jennifer gasped and moaned.

"Damn…so…fucking.." said Stevie.

"Oh, shit…babe…I'm gonna…oh God…uhnm...STEVIE…oh god…" Jennifer screamed as she came.

Jennifer's inner walls clamped down around Stevie's hard cock, sending him over the edge right after her.

"Jesus, oh…shit…Jenn…oh god.." said Stevie as he pumped into her a few more times.

Stevie pulled out and flopped down beside Jennifer, catching his breath.

"I am sooo glad you moved in," he smiled

"Me too…" Jennifer smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

Stevie pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her as they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer woke up the next morning alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room, but didn't see Stevie. She grabbed one of his shirts and pulled on her thong and walked out to the kitchen for some coffee. Being out of it as she was, she didn't hear people talking in the living room.

"Damn, man," said Scott.

"What?" said Stevie.

Stevie turned around to see Jennifer standing in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Steve shook his head and went back to their conversation. Jennifer had heard Scott's remark, but really didn't care. At this point all she wanted was coffee.

She grabbed her mug and walked back down the hall to the bedroom and found a pair of pants and walked back to the living room. Also in the living room was Sabu, Meanie, Tommy Dreamer and Beulah. Jennifer smiled at them as she sat down in the recliner and sipped her coffee.

Beulah smiled back at her and stood up and pulled Jennifer out of the chair and out the front door. Once outside Jennifer sat down on the front steps and sipped her coffee.

"Did you two sleep together last night?" asked Beulah.

"Define sleep together," said Jennifer.

"Have sex!" said Beulah sitting down next to her.

"Then yes, we slept together," smiled Jennifer.

"OH MY GOD!" said Beulah.

"Shut up woman," said Jennifer.

"Was it good?" asked Beulah.

"You're horrible. I'm the teenage, I should be acting like that not you," laughed Jennifer.

"Well, you're not going to, so someone has to. Come on, tell me!" said Beulah.

"Come on babe. Time to go," said Tommy walking out of the house.

"Ha, ha. Saved by the boyfriend!" laughed Jennifer as she walked back in the house.

"What was that about?" asked Stevie as the rest of the guys walked out of the house.

"She wanted to know id the sex was any good," said Jennifer putting her cup in the sink.

"What did you tell her?" asked Stevie.

"I didn't. Tommy came walking outside," said Jennifer.

"Uh-huh," said Stevie.

"But nothing can stop me from telling her later tonight," said Jennifer.

"Uh-huh," said Stevie walking up behind Jennifer.

Stevie wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist as he stepped up behind her. Stevie was in a pair of workout pants and no shirt. When he stepped up behind Jennifer she could feel his hard cock.

"And what did ya'll talk about?" asked Jennifer.

"The sex," said Stevie.

"Oh really," said Jennifer.

"Can't help it. We're guys," said Stevie.

'Right," said Jennifer as she pushed her butt into his crotch.

Stevie moaned and turned Jennifer around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jennifer lifter her arms as Stevie pulled the shirt over her head. Stevie smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands trailed over her nipples and his hands made their way to the pants Jennifer was wearing.

Stevie looped his thumbs on the inside of the pants and her thong and pulled them down to the floor. Jennifer stepped out of her clothes as Stevie ran a hand up her leg. Stevie stayed on the floor, his face level with her crotch. Stevie smiled as she subconsciously opened her legs. Stevie leaned forward and nipped at the inside of her thigh. Jennifer moaned and her hand found his head as he ran his tongue across her clit.

"Oh…" moaned Jennifer.

Stevie licked her again before he stood up, removing his pants in the process. Stevie wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up and spun them around so she was sitting on the table. Stevie pushed her back so she was laying on the table. He grabbed her legs, behind the knee, and pulled her to the edge. As he pulled her closer to him he guided his rock hard cock into her wet core.

Jennifer moaned as Stevie slid into her. Once he was inside of her, Stevie leaned over her and kissed her as he pounded into her. The entire table shook as he pounded into her wet core. Jennifer let off a string of moans and curses.

Stevie grabbed her hips and slammed her onto him as he slammed into her. They were both oblivious to the person knocking on the front door. They were almost to their climax when they heard someone curse.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Scott turning around.

"Fuck," said Stevie pulling out of Jennifer.

"Hey!" protested Jennifer.

"babe, we got company," said Stevie helping her off the table.

Jennifer huffed as she walked down the hallway to the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, causing both men to jump. Stevie grabbed his pants and pulled them back on.

"You're good," said Stevie.

"Dude, the kitchen table?" asked Scott trying not to laugh.

"Don't go there," said Stevie. "What's up?"

"I got to the arena and Paul gave me this to give to Jenn. Said it was import…what's that sound?" said Scott stopping mind thought.

Both men stood there and listened before Scott started laughing.

"Looks like you're stuck with a hard-on," laughed Scott.

Stevie punched Scott in the arm before he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Do you know what it says?" asked Stevie pointing to the letter in Scott's hand.

"Nope," said Scott.

They heard the bedroom door open and saw Jennifer walk out in jeans and t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table and glared at Scott.

"Sorry to interrupt your fuck fest," laughed Scott.

"No, you're not," said Jennifer sipping her drink.

"You're right," laughed Scott. "Here. Paul E told me to give this to you. I'll see ya'll later."

Stevie and Jennifer said by to Scott as he walked out the front door. Stevie sat down at the table next to Jennifer as she read the letter in her hand.

"What does it say?" asked Stevie when she dropped the paper. "Jennifer?"


	20. Chapter 20

Stevie grabbed Jennifer before she fell out of the chair. He picked her up and carried her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and she started to cry.

"babe, what's wrong?" asked Stevie.

Jennifer couldn't answer him because she was crying so much and he couldn't pry the letter from her hand if he wanted to, because she had a death grip on it. There was a knock at the door. Stevie kissed her forehead before he walked over and answered the door.

Standing on his front porch was Paul E and a man he didn't know.

"Can we come in?" asked Paul E.

"Now really isn't…" started Stevie when Paul E burst through the door. "Or you can do that."

Paul E looked over at the couch to see Jennifer crying her eyes out. The other man walked over to the couch and kneeled beside her.

"Jenn?" he said. "It's your dad. Honey, look at me."

Jennifer turned and smacked the man. He stood up and walked out of the house letting loose a few curses as well. Paul E knelt down beside her and tried to talk to her.

"Jennifer? I know you may not like me much right now, but I need you to get up," said Paul E.

Jennifer looked over at him before she said anything, "How long have you known?"

"I found out two days ago," said Paul E.

"And you are just now telling me!" shouted Jennifer. "He didn't have anybody but me! You should've told me when you found out!"

Jennifer jumped up off the couch and walked down the hallway to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Stevie.

"Her half brother died," said Paul E. "She was the one person he was closest to."

'What happened?" asked Stevie, slightly afraid to know.

"He was working at a convenience store and it go robbed. He got shot," said Paul E. "When she comes out tell her that I want to talk to her."

Stevie nodded his head knowing that Jennifer wasn't going to talk to him, even if her life depended on it. Paul E walked out of the house and Stevie closed the door behind him. Stevie got to work on cleaning the kitchen up while he waited on Jennifer to come out of the bed room.

After and hour Jennifer came out of the bedroom with a suitcase in her hand. Stevie jumped up and walked over to her, taking the case from her.

"What are you doing?" asked Stevie.

"I have to go. I can't sit her and do nothing," said Jennifer.

"What?" asked Stevie.

"He has no one. I'm the only one he trusted. I have to go, if I don't go he wont have a proper funeral," said Jennifer as a tear slid down her face.

"You're sixteen, Jennifer. You can't do anything," said Stevie.

Jennifer looked taken aback at what he had said.

"You've never said that I couldn't do anything before, why now? Why bring my age into it now?" asked Jennifer.

Stevie stuttered a minute, but it was long enough for Jennifer to make up her mind about leaving. Jennifer picked up her suitcase and made her way to the door. Stevie was right behind her trying tog et her to stop.

"You just moved in. You can't leave," said Stevie.

Jennifer handed her suitcase to the cabby as she turned around to look at Stevie. She walked back up the front steps and kissed his cheek.

"I have to, Stevie," said Jennifer as she walked back down the stairs.

Jennifer climbed into the cab and it drove off down the road. Stevie kick the side of the house and cursed as she slammed the door closed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thirteen years Later**

Jennifer walked into the arena in Florida: the iPMACT Zone. She found her seat and sat down and wait for the show. She had changed a lot in the past thirteen years. She had dark brunette hair that was cut at her shoulders and had gained a few pounds. She smiled at the young girl that sat down next to her and the small boy who sat down on the other side of her.

All three of them watched the show with interest, following all the story lines as best they could. Once the show was over, they stayed back and waited for one of the security guards to come over.

"What do we do now?" asked the girl.

"We are waiting for someone," said Jennifer.

"Who?" asked the boy.

"Him," said Jennifer pointing to the security guard who walked over.

He opened up the gate and all three of them walked through. They followed behind him and stopped over next to the ramp and waited. A few minutes later a few of the wrestlers came over to them. They took pictures and signed autographs for the kids and took a few photos with Jennifer.

They were fixing to leave when another wrestler spotted them and walked over. He said hi to the kids and told them that they could go with the security guard backstage for a little while so he could talk to their mom.

Jennifer stood there and stared at the man. When he turned back to face Jennifer he sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Kids, huh?" he said.

"Uh, yeah," said Jennifer. "Look Scott, before you…"

"Not my business," said Scott. "That's all you. Have you talked to Stevie?"

"Um, no. I was hoping to get out of here before I saw him," said Jennifer.

Jennifer's attention was drawn to the stage when she heard her son giggle. When she looked up she gasped, Stevie had her son and her daughter was following close behind. Scott turned back and smiled at her, but frowned when he saw she looked freaked out.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott.

"Um, well. I, uh…my daughter is Stevie's," said Jennifer quietly.

"WHAT?" said Scott.

"I got pregnant that first night at the house. I didn't know, obviously, until after I left. Then I met Coby's dad. He can't know!" said Jennifer.

As Jennifer let go of Scott's arm her daughter and Coby walked over with Stevie.

"I think these belong to you," chuckled Stevie.

"Mmhm," said Jennifer avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm Stevie, by the way," he said sticking out his hand.

"He's awesome mom! He showed us all over the place back there. You should've come back there!" said Coby.

Jennifer smiled down at her son and is amazement. Jennifer nodded her head as she started to steer them out the gate.

"I can show you around if you want," said Stevie.

"Ahem," said Scott clearing his throat.

"Oh, didn't see you there," chuckled Stevie. "I see you've met Scott. Him and I go way back to…"

"She knows," said Scott.

"What?" said Stevie.

Scott walked over to Jennifer and pulled her hair back off her face and turned her to face Stevie.

"Picture this about thirteen years ago," said Scott. "She would've been about sixteen."

Stevie about fell out when he realized who she was. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything came out. Coby turned and watched the interaction between his mom and Stevie.

"Do you know him?" asked Coby.

"I knew him a long time ago, baby," said Jennifer. "You ready to go?"

"yeah. Can we get McDonalds?" asked Coby.

"Sure, baby," said Jennifer.

"Can they come too?" asked Coby.

Jennifer sighed and turned to face the two men, "If they want to."

"Good. I haven't had McDonalds in a while," said Scott following after them. "Stevie! Come on!"

Stevie regained his composure and followed the group out of the building. Each of them got in their respective cars and drove to the closest McDonalds. Jennifer parked her car and helped Coby out of the car while her daughter sat in the backseat. Jennifer set Coby down on the ground and looked at her daughter.

"Tessa, come on," said Jennifer.

"No," said Tessa. "Tell me the truth."

"What?" asked Jennifer walking over to her side of the car.

"Problems?" asked Scott.

"Can you take him inside while I talk to her?" asked Jennifer

Scott nodded his head and walked with Coby into the restaurant. Jennifer opened the door to her daughter's seat and leaned against the car.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jennifer.

"You told me Coby's dad was my dad, but I never looked like him. You always said that was because I had more of you in me," said Tessa. "But that was a lie and you know it. I look like him, mom."

Jennifer sighed as she sunk down to Tessa's level, "I said that because I was sixteen at the time. Yes, Stevie is your father, but he doesn't know that. He can't know that. Okay?" said Jennifer. "I'm sorry I lied to you. Forgive me?"

"I guess," said Tessa as she climbed out of the car.

The two of them walked into the restaurant and found the guys. Once they had their order they sat down in a corner away from everyone and at their food. Tessa kept fidgeting in her seat the whole night. It upset her that her own father, who was sitting five feet from her, didn't know she existed. She knew her mom was going to be mad, but she couldn't help it anymore.

"Stevie?" said Tessa getting his attention.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Do you have any kids?" asked Tessa.

Stevie chuckled and Scott and Jennifer chocked on their drinks.

"Um, no I don't," said Stevie. "I though about it long time ago, but I just haven't gotten around to it."

Jennifer shot her daughter a look that said 'shut up now' but Tessa pressed on.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that you did have a kid, but didn't know about it. How would you react?" asked Tessa.

It was Stevie's turn to choke on his drink. He turned to look at Tessa, who seemed genuinely interested in his answer. Stevie took a deep breath before he answered.

"Uh...well…I don't know," said Stevie. "I guess I would have to play it by ear if that ever happened."

Jennifer let out a quiet breath when it seemed Tessa was going to drop the subject. She counted her chickens before her eggs hatched. Tessa let the big one drop.

"You have a daughter," said Tess.

All three adults choked on their food when Tessa said that. Tessa stood up from the table and walked to the bathroom. Coby laughed at his mom as she drank her drink to get the fries down her throat.

"What is she talking about?" asked Stevie looking at Scott.

"Don't look at me bro, talk to her," said Scott picking up Coby and walked over to the play place.

Stevie turned and stared at Jennifer while she looked at nails. Stevie cleared his throat and Jennifer reluctantly looked up at him, and he didn't look happy.

"Jennifer?" said Stevie.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is…is Tessa….is she…um…" started Stevie.

"Yes she is your daughter," said Jennifer.

"Why did you never tell me!" asked Stevie?

"I don't know. Maybe because, as you so graciously put it the day I left, I was sixteen!" said jennifer. "I didn't know until after I had gotten to Texas. I had other things to deal with that tell you never crossed my mind. And them I met Coby's dad. And he said that he would put his name on the birth certificate."

"You still could've told me," said Stevie.

"I know, and I should've. But I couldn't bring myself to," said Jennifer. "Shit, Tessa didn't even know until we got here. Look, I apologize for not telling you. But we have to go."

Jennifer got up from the table and took Coby from Scott and grabbed Tessa's hand and walked out of McDonalds. Scot walked back over to where Stevie was sitting.

"So how did you handle it?" asked Scott.

"Not well,' said Stevie. "I'm going to head back to Philly and talk to Paul E."

"Already called him, he didn't know about it either. Didn't even know she got married and had a son. You wont get much out of him," said Scott.

"Married?" asked Stevie.

"Yeah. Second marriage. Soldier," said Scott.

"What about…" started Stevie.

"Tessa told me that Coby's dad was on the 9/11 flight," said Scott.

"Oh," said Stevie.

Stevie watched as Jennifer pulled out of the parking lot. He started to get up and follow her but Scott kept him in the booth.

"Dude, she's gone. She was gone when you didn't follow her thirteen years ago. She is happy, don't ruin that for her," said Scott.

Stevie nodded his head as they walked out of the restaurant. At least he knew where she was and that she was happy. That's all he really wanted for her, even thirteen years ago.


End file.
